Forever In Our Hearts and Minds
by Gillan1220
Summary: SELF-INSERT: The Rage Epidemic will forever be known to all generations: from the Baby Boomers to the Millennials. The fear of it returning is always present. Originally a story I based on a gathering with friends in real life set in the 28 Weeks Later universe.


Note: This is a sequel to my first 28 Weeks Later FanFic called "Where Was I During The Rage Epidemic of 2002?"

* * *

July 1, 2017

The Sentral Bar and Lounge  
Mandaue City, Cebu, Philippines

My friends and I were at this club, enjoying life. We, the millennials in this nightclub, are already in our twenties. Just like it felt yesterday, we were just children; and now we are here adulting. I was there for the sole reason that I am starting medical school this August 7, 2017. It was 9pm and the club wasn't full yet. I entered the door, to which the bouncer asked for an ID with a date-of-birth (I look young for 20 year old). To the right, I saw my friend Francis who signaled me to come. He told me the others have not arrived yet. We got out to wait for our friends. By 10pm, our other friend Gian arrived. He mentioned the others on their way. We then took the last table available. Then a group of girls, in which one of them Gian knows, asked if they could sit with us. One of them was a this young brunette clad in a black bustier that exposed a bit of her midriff and a pair of skinny blue jeans. She was the one who kindly asked us. With her was her friends; one was in wearing a black gown, the other had a green off-shoulder top paired with a long skirt and heels, and the last one had black-and-white striped shirt paired with a long skirt. Obviously, it was if these girls were looking for some fun. We thought of it that if we let the girls sit with us, the chip-in for the table and the drinks will be much cheaper. Furthermore, we saw it as an act of goodwill.

Once we are settled in, we introduce ourselves to the girls. They too did the same, their names were Anna, Danica, Kimberly, and Jade. From our conversation, Francis and I learned that they were B.S. Psychology students from the University of San Carlos (the same university I graduated B.S. Biology in). Apparently, we graduated together last April 10, 2017. One of them asked what our plan was after B.S. Biology.

"Oh I am going to Medschool." I said.

"Where? asked Danica, the brunette that requested to sit with us.

"Cebu Doctor's University." I replied.

"How about you Gian?" she asked.

"University of Visayas." He replied.

Kimberly then asked Francis what he is taking. Francis replied that he will graduate this October and that his course he took is B.S. Environmental Science.

When we asked them what their plan was, if they were going to Law School or be a guidance counselor, most of them did not know what to do.

Danica then asks me if I am not scared of blood, feces, and other bodily fluids. I said I am not, but there is one thing I do fear. When the all asked what it was, I replied:

"I am the scared of the Rage Virus or something similar. I know a vaccine of it has been created and the last samples of the virus hidden away, but if it happens again then for sure those on the hospital would be the first victims."

This silenced the table I was in. It has been 15 years since the Rage Epidemic struck the United Kingdom and devastated much of continental Europe before stopping at Russia's western borders. 15 years later, much of Europe is a wasteland with some countries only having their governments recently re-established. France and Germany were such an example.

"We were still kids when it happened." Much as well remember the September 11, 2001 attacks; I told them as I remembered that day on May 4, 2002 when the first reports of a violent disease was in Cambridge. I remembered following it on the news: the fall of London, the British governments retreat to Northern Ireland, the repopulation and the second outbreak, the Fall of Europe, and the measures done by the Philippine government to prevent rage from entering the country.

As I look at the nightclub around me, it was getting crowded. More partygoers had arrived. The inside was already packed, with the bouncers regulating the amount of people going in and out a the same time. It made me think that 15 years ago, the young people of Cambridge, UK were also doing the same: partying and enjoying life. And it made shiver on the thought if one of the infected managed to spread the virus in a confined area, all hell would break loose.

"When the outbreak hit mainland Europe, my family and I stayed in the Camotes Islands until it was clear the Russians held it on their border towns. My father bought a gun; it's still with our family right now."

"Interesting." Kimberly, the girl in the black gown, said. "I'm from Camotes too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If an outbreak occurs, I'd be safe there. The infected cannot swim right?"

"Nope. In their state of rage, they forget to learn how to swim." I replied. "It somehow served a vacation, I remember correctly I was kindergarten. We were supposed to go to Boracay but my father decided Camotes would be safer because Boracay is known to be popular among foreign tourists. Camotes is indeed beautiful, wish I could return there one day except no guns and survival gear this time."

"But what happens when the rage occurs and you are in the hospital?" asked Danica.

"I once told myself I'd smuggle a gun with me. So if that's not allowed, then I'd hope I'm in an area far from the infected. And I hope that area would be where I can escape to my car." I said firmly.

"And if it is not there?" she asked again.

"Well then, it sucks to be me." I replied as I watched the crowd party the night away; wondering on the thought on how a Rage outbreak would occur specifically in this place if it were to ever come back in history.

I then took the bottle of Bacardi then placed a shot in my glass, gulping the alcoholic drink down so quickly merely by just a thought of it.


End file.
